


Asylum au stuff

by Callie_Girl



Series: Asylum [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: +more that I'm too lazy to tag, ADHD Roman Sanders, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Autistic OC, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Transgender Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Stuff from my asylum au that's in no particular order.





	1. Don’t you ever talk to me or my son ever again.

Roman’s first day at school was less than ideal. Mr Prince knew this when he normally happy and confident son ran over, sobbing.

“What happened?” he asked, picking Ro up.

“Tare called me a fa-fa-fa-”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say the word.” He’d have to talk to the teacher. Homophobic slurs should never be part of a child’s day.

“Well, if it ain’t Cato Prince.”

Mr Prince cringed. “Roman, please go to the car.”

Roman nodded, taking the keys and leaving. Mr Prince turned to see his high school enemy, Dole.

“What do you want?”

Dole smirked. “So, is that the rape baby?”

Cato’s blood boiled. It was bad enough for a girl to rape him, but to spread a rumour that he’d managed to impregnate her… “No, he’s not. He’s adopted. And you would do well to never mention that around me. Ever.”

“What wrong? Does it upset you, retard?”

If this kept up, Cato was gonna beat this guy up in front of a class of five-year-olds. Instead, he took a step forward. “Call me that one more time and I’ll fill your lungs will bile.”

Cato had grown quite a bit since he’d last seen Dole. He was four inches taller than his enemies 6′0. Added that he’d started working out, so he was by no means a small guy. Dole did the smart thing and took a step back.

“Don’t you are your son ever talk to me or my son ever again.” Cato snarled.

Revelling in his victory, he walked to his car.


	2. When Remy lost his parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car crash

Fourteen-year-old Remy Starr was sitting shotgun. His mom was in the back, laying down, and his dad was driving. Remy was singing along to Highway to Hell, and his dad looked over, briefly distracted.

Remy never saw what happened.

A semi hit their car. It rolled, once, twice, three times… Then it slammed into a tree.

His seatbelt stuck, and the last jolt broke his right collarbone. His vision went dark.

He drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few hours, until he heard sirens.

“Help!” He cried, trying to free himself. “Help me! I’m stuck!”

“Just stay calm. We will get you out.”

He tried to do what he was told, but everything hurt and seeing the sunroof pried off was terrifying.

“Can you tell if you broke anything?” The firewoman started to cut him out of his seatbelt.

“My collarbone, I think.”

“Okay.” The seatbelt gave, and she carefully pulled him from the pretzel car. A paramedic immediately helped put him on a stretcher.

“What about my mom and dad?” Remy asked.

“We already got them to hospital.”

With that, they loaded him into the ambulance, and whisked him away.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date rape drugs, but nothing actually happens

Mr Prince took Roman to a bar for the boys twenty-first. He figured he would let the kid be, check on him every fifteen minutes. He shouldn’t have to worry.

He sat in one of the corners, keeping one eye on his water and texting his husband. One text came in from Ro, and Prince’s blood ran cold.

F

He rose, abandoning his drink and searching for his son, finally finding him at a table with a woman who was at least twenty years his senior.

“Ro, can I have a sip?” Roman nodded and passed Prince his drink. Prince sniffed it. Nothing unusual, but that meant nothing. He then took a small sip. Salty.

Crap.

“C'mon, Ro. You’re drunk.” In reality, the White wine shouldn’t have the effect Prince was seeing as he helped his son to his feet, cursing himself for not bringing a car as he escorted him home.

“Dad… I feel funny.”

“I know… How much did you drink?”

“Bout half a glass…” Slurring. Not good.

“You should be fine.”

“D'you think she would’ve…”

“… Probably. Did you tell her that you’re gay?”

“No. Di'nt even wear the bracelet.” Mr Prince shook his head. Whatever she’d used had been some strong shit. He’d had a sip and he was feeling a bit woozy.

“We’ll be home soon.” He’d have to figure out what had been used. See if it would react badly with Ro’s ADHD meds.

One more block.

He picked Roman up, carrying his son as easily as the day the kid had been adopted, twenty years ago.

God… Roman had helped him out of such a bad place. To see the boy go through the exact thing Prince himself had…

No. He’d gotten to Ro before too much could happen…

He rang the doorbell, listening to the sounds of Dustin, his husband, come down the stairs.

“Cato? Did you forg- holy SHIT!”

“Ro got drugged. I managed to get a picture of the woman.”

“I’ll get right on it. You don’t look so good yourself.”

“Had a sip… I’m fine.”

Dustin raised one eyebrow, buttoning up his police uniform. “Try some water. There’s also apple juice. I’ll be back in 15.”

Mr Prince smiled. “I can’t wait.”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING OKAY? SMUT.
> 
> I feel like I should remind you that James is trans

Remy woke up to see James smirking at him.

"What?"

"How'd you sleep?" James asked, coy.

"Just fine."

"Any interesting dreams?"

Remy blushed. "No."

James' smirk widened, his eyes dark with arousal. "Are you sure?" he gently tapped Remy's crotch, and Remy's blush grew even worse as he realized that his boxers were soaked in his own semen.

"Okay... maybe."

James smiled. "What was it about?"

Remy was sure his face was akin to a firetruck by now. "I... I... I was eating you out."

James' eyes widened slightly. "Anything else?"

"No..." he hid his face in the pillow, and James chuckled.

"Do you wanna eat me out?"

Remy nodded into the pillow.

James kissed the side of Remy's neck. "Good. Because I want you to."

Remy quickly pulled his own and James' boxers down, then glanced back at his boyfriends face. "Normal safewords?"

"Yes, damn you. You're teasing me." James wiggled his hips slightly. Remy smiled, kissing James' thigh and sucking light hickeys, relishing each gasp his lover gave, slowly moving up to James' sensitive clit. When he finally slowly licked the soft, wet folds, James moaned loudly, his hips bucking slightly. 

"Hmmm... you like that, pretty boy?" James nodded, wiggling his hips even more. Remy smiled, humming into James' clit, drawing a beautiful sound. James was soon lost in the waves of pleasure, his fingers winding through Remy's hair as he felt his orgasm building up. Remy, as if sensing it, hummed again, then sucked hard. James moaned loudly as he came, his back arching and his vision blurring.

Remy smiled. "You did so good, babe. You taste amazing." he pressed a soft kiss to James' obscenely sensitive vagina, chuckling when his boyfriends' hips bucked weakly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

James nodded tiredly.

"Then I guess we'll have to do it more often."

James sighed, cuddling close to Remy. "Sleep."

"Whatever you want, my love."


End file.
